Gran corazón, puño borracho
by Nakokun
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando la botella de cerámica de Lee golpeó contra la mesa, Naruto supo, y no sólo por el olor que despedía la botella, que algo iba mal. Continuación de Relaciones diplomáticas.


**Capítulo único de Naruto: Gran corazón, puño borracho**

Primero, tengo más fanart *tira confeti* Grandes gracias y abrazos a Alestar por el dibujo, inspirado en el capítulo 2 de DR (dos versiones, versión uno - . -y versión dos - . -)

Segundo, ¡un capítulo único! Otro GaaraLee. Este es sorprendentemente fluff, para mí, o al menos creo que lo es. También hay una pelea en el medio, pero eso es estándar de Mal.

Título: Gran corazón, puño borracho

Audiencia: R, para estar segura.

Advertencia: Yaoi, violencia menor.

Género: Humor, romance, gotas ocasionales de angustia.

Línea temporal: Unos pocos años después del arco presente del Manga (1). Los chicos tienen dieciocho/diecinueve. No hay avances reales.

.-.

Lee luchó para abrir sus ojos. Sus párpados estaban pegados por algún tipo de costra granulosa. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando fue a limpiársela. Todo dolía. Debió haberse pasado en el entrenamiento otra vez.

-Ey, ¡está despierto!-

Lee se crispó; el grito había pasado por su cabeza y había salido por el otro lado. Pestañeó y vio el familiar techo de su habitación de forma borrosa, en Sunakagure. Cuando se levantaba con otro hombre el lado, siempre era Gaara. Pero esa voz había sonado como… ¿Naruto?

Una borrosa burbuja amarilla se agitó ante sus ojos. Lee se concentró. Sí, ese era definitivamente Naruto detrás de la enorme y familiar sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó?- gimió Lee. Estaba empezando a pensar que había hecho más que entrenar un poco demasiado para sentirse así. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido, su cabeza dolía y se sentía como si algo hubiese reptado hacia su estómago y muerto, de forma desastrosa.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Naruto, contento. Lee quería golpearlo por ser tan brillante y alegre y _ruidoso_, pero sería demasiado esfuerzo. Se sentó, dolorosamente, y se recostó contra la cabecera, y se sintió una fracción mejor.

-Fuimos… a cenar… en la cocina del regimiento de Suna…- murmuró Lee, frotándose la cabeza -¿Qué pasó?-

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que tomaste la botella de alguien más por error cuando tomaste el jugo de fruta con tu comida-

-¿…Botella? Era jugo…-

-Eso era lo que decía en la etiqueta, pero algún idiota hizo ponche de jugo y licor destilado y lo puso en una botella regular, y la tomaste y te bebiste la mitad de una vez- anunció Naruto, sentándose en la silla que había llevado hasta la cama de Lee.

Oh, no.

-¿A-Acaso rompí algo?-

-Un par de mesas, unas sillas y una pared-

-¡¿Una _pared_?! ¡¿Destrocé una pared?! ¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!-

-¡Quería hacerlo!- exclamó Naruto, con un gesto de molestia –Iba a noquearte de un golpe y dejarte dormir. Pero los tipos de la Arena decidieron que no podían dejarme darle un puñetazo al querido del Kazekage, así que me detuvieron. ¿No recuerdas nada de eso? Hah, es gracioso-

-Oh, no- gimió Lee, frotándose su adolorida cara y sus arenosos ojos. Sabía cómo era cuando estaba borracho, a pesar que sólo había pasado tres veces en su vida hasta el momento. Que ocurriese aquí, en Suna, de todos los lugares…

Sólo había sucedido tres meses atrás, que Gaara se paró frente a los habitantes de la villa reunidos y había anunciado que Lee había sido su amante por algún tiempo y que no pensaba que el estado de las cosas fuese a cambiar, así que Suna ahora podría considerar a los dos hombres casados, que se acostumbrasen, y si eran infelices al respecto podían sentirse en libertad de dejarse caer por la oficina del Kazekage después de hora para discutirlo.

Unos pocos valientes ancianos se habían aproximado a Gaara y le sugirieron que un Jounin hombre de otra villa que corría miles de vueltas alrededor de Suna con polainas estaba lejos de ser la novia ideal del Kazekage que podía conseguirse de la misma especie. Gaara les había dado una Mirada. Se fueron con rapidez, después de anunciar la boda como oficial y darle a los dos sus bendiciones. Nadie más había dicho nada más además de Felicitaciones.

Pero Lee aún se sentía muy inseguro acerca de su posición aquí. Gaara le dijo a Lee repetidas veces que a los habitantes de la villa les agradaba y que lo respetaban ya, después de tantas misiones juntos en la Arena, pero en la experiencia de Lee, siempre era un tema difícil el ganar amistad y respeto; así había sido su vida entera. No podía creer que fuese aceptado tan fácilmente. Pero estaba determinado a dar lo mejor de sí, y darles una buena impresión a los Shinobis de la Arena.

Bueno, probablemente había dado un demonio de impresión esa noche, pero no del tipo que quería.

-¿Hice algo más?- murmuró Lee, mientras se revisaba a sí mismo de forma automática. Se sentía como si hubiese estado en una pelea, o una sesión de entrenamiento particularmente vigorosa. Su cabeza- bueno, su cabeza aún no se había caído, así que aún había esperanza.

Sus vendajes estaban flojos y rotos, y su rostro, puños y partes de su cuerpo se sentían arenosos y arañados en una forma que reconocía.

-¿Por qué tengo quemaduras de arena por todo- ¿Gaara estaba allí?-

-Bueno, sí, los tipos de Suna lo llamaron-

Lee gimió y enterró su cara en sus temblorosas manos.

-¿É-él tuvo que frenarme?-

-Por supuesto. Erm-

Lee levantó la mirada hacia Naruto quien estaba intentando no lucir tan descaradamente evasivo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué más hice?-

-Oh, nada, nada. Sabemos cómo eres cuando tomas algo de…-

-¡¿Qué hice?!-

-Te me ofreciste de forma bastante ruidosa- dijo Gaara, entrando por la puerta que daba al baño con un vaso en la mano –Entonces decidiste desafiarme a una pelea, así que tuve que contenerte. También enviaste volando a Nartuto. Entonces fuiste a dormir-

Lee se hizo una bolita, con los brazos agarrando con fuerza sus piernas y con la cabeza en las rodillas.

-Oh, Gaara, lo siento tanto- gimió.

Sitió que un peso se sentaba a su lado en la cama y una mano tocaba su hombro.

-¿Por qué? No es tu culpa. Toma, bebe esto, Es agua y algunos analgésicos-

-Merezco sufrir…-

-No seas estúpido.

-Oy- susurró Naruto -¿Por qué tienes que darle los detalles? Él no recuerda nada-

-Él preguntó- respondió Gaara en su voz monótona y factual.

-Sí, pero no tenías que decirle…-

-Puedes irte ahora, Naruto; obviamente está recuperado-

Lee le dio a Gaara una mirada tentativa, para ver cuán enojado estaba. Gaara le estaba dando a Naruto una de sus miradas mortales, no es que fuera a hacer que Naruto se fuese más rápido, viendo cómo Naruto tenía la mueca de testarudo al máximo. Algo en el rostro de Gaara, cuando se giró hacia Naruto, captó la horrorizada atención de Lee; el comienzo de un raspón en el borde de la mandíbula del Kazekage.

-¿¡Yo hice eso!?- balbuceó Lee, señalando con un dedo tembloroso a la marca.

Gaara miró a Lee y se tocó el arañazo con aire ausente –No es nada-

-¿P-p-pero la arena no reaccionó?-

-Lo hizo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido-

-Sí, ¡eres de temer cuando estás borracho, compadre!- exclamó Naruto –Sabes, si hubiese una forma de enfocarte hacia el enemigo cuando estás así, de hecho sería bastante útil para…-

-No, no lo sería- dijo Gaara con frialdad –Naruto, deberías irte-

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ser malo con él? No fue su culpa, y él dijo que lo siente- Naruto entrecerró sus ojos hacia Gaara con sospecha.

-No voy a ser "malo" con él. Sólo quiero hablarle-

-Puedo estar aquí por eso-

-Luego podríamos querer tener sexo-

-Me voy de aquí-

-Gaara, lo siento tanto- repitió Lee, sobre el ruido de la apresurada salida de Naruto.

-Deja de disculparte-

-¿¡Dejar de disculparme!? Pero-¡pero te ataqué! ¡Te lastimé! Y también a Naruto-¡Tengo que disculparme! ¡No noté lo que había en la botella, me emborraché y rompí una _pared_!-chilló Lee -¿A-acaso lastimé…?-

Sus palabras se perdieron en un duro beso que hizo que su dolorida cabeza se pegase a la pared tras la cama.

Antes que pudiese entender por completo lo que estaba pasando, Gaara había roto el beso y se había retirado –Tu boca sabe raro-

-Es el alcohol, estoy-¡hunf!-

Lee pestañó e intentó respirar. Gaara lo había llevado hasta un abrazo que estaba más cerca de un estrangulamiento, con fuertes brazos que sostenían con fuerza a Lee.

-¿Gaara?- gruñó Lee.

-Estaba preocupado- dijo Gaara. Su voz tenía su tono continuo usual, pero Lee podía oír algo más en sus palabras- y podía definitivamente sentirlo en la forma en que Gaara lo estaba abrazando. Tentativamente, se retorció lo suficiente para colocar sus brazos alrededor de Gaara y abrazarlo.

-Estaba tan preocupado…- susurró Gaara en su hombro.

.-.

.-.

-Deberíamos comenzar reforzando esta pared primero, ya que toma la peor parte de- el Jounin se interrumpió a sí mismo y bajó la mirada de las fortificaciones que estaban inspeccionando. Gaara también lo había visto; un Chuunin cargaba a través de las calles, con sus ojos en el pequeño grupo, obviamente encaminado hacia su ubicación.

-¡Gaara!- gritó el hombre tan pronto como estuvo a una distancia para poder ser oído.

El Jounin dejó caer las heliografías y Gaara, prosaico, retiró el corcho de la calabaza de su espalda. La única vez en que un ninja gritaba, o le llamaba otra cosa que no fuese Kazekage, era cuando algo andaba muy, muy mal.

El chuunin saltó hacia la fortificación.

-Señor, ¡es Lee-san!- jadeó.

La tarde del desierto perdió todo el calor para Gaara, y sus latidos parecieron resonar con fuerza en un pecho súbitamente vacío.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- disparó el Jounin mayor -¡No estaba en una misión! Estaba justo aquí en el pueblo con-

-Él estaba con ese Jounin de la Hoja, Uzumaki, en el comedor- jadeó el Chuunim -¡Y de repente enloqueció! Atacó algunas personas y rompió una pared. ¡Su fuerza y velocidad son temerarias! ¡El Capitán me envió a buscarlo a usted!

Gaara miró fijo al hombre. El alivio que Lee estaba vivo hizo acto de presencia, pero rápidamente fue hecha a un lado por la incredulidad ¿Lee? ¿Enloquecido? ¿Lee había atacado gente? ¿_Su_ Lee?

El Chuunin se había girado y bajado a saltos de la fortificación, mirando por sobre su hombro, esperando que Gaara lo siguiese –Aún no ha lastimado a nadie, y hemos rodeado el comedor para contenerlo- ¡¿Señor?!

Gaara no esperó que continuase; un toque de su dedo en su frente, y arena y chakra aullaron y se elevaron a su alrededor. El jutsu gatilló y lo llevó a través de la villa hacia el comedor del regimiento, dejado violentos demonios del polvo y unas pocas ventanas rotas en el camino, no es que le importase en este punto.

Había dos docenas de Shinobi en un círculo tenso y alerta alrededor del comedor. Le abrieron paso con rapidez a Gaara, quien marchó hacia la puerta. Ignoró sus intentos de explicaciones y palabras de cautela.

Su atención se concentró en Lee tan pronto como cruzó las puertas. Lee estaba de pie en el medio de algunas mesas destrozadas, y lucía ileso. Algo de la tensión de Gaara lo dejó. Pero notó que los ojos de Lee estaban desenfocados y medio cerrados; estaba mirando a la pared más lejana y el enorme agujero hecho a puñetazos a través del estuco, y estaba lanzando risitas. Difícilmente un comportamiento normal.

Gaara se giró hacia las otras tres personas presentes: Naruto y dos Jounin mayores, incluyendo el Capitá de la Guardia. Qué mal que Kankuro y Temari estuviesen los dos fuera del pueblo, pero al menos esos tres eran de confianza.

-¿Qué sucedió?- exigió saber.

-Kazekage-sama, no sabemos-

-Les diré lo que pasó- dijo Naruto en un tono aburrido, y su falta de preocupación también ayudó a borrar algo de la alarma de Gaara.

La mirada que el Capitán le dio a Naruto fue más que convincente –No estamos seguros de lo que sucedió. Lee-san comenzó a portarse de manera irracional, y-

-Está borracho- anunció Naruto.

La cabeza de Gaara salió disparada cuando examinó a Lee y luego a Naruto -¿Borracho? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

-No estoy seguro; estábamos tomando algo de jugo-pero cuando él rompió la botella en la mesa, olía a alcohol. Licor casero o algo similar. La clase de cosa que bebe Jiraiya.

-Señor, creo que debe haber habido una droga más serie en la comida de Lee-san o-

-¡Te lo dije, hombre, Cejotas no puede soportar el licor!

-Esto es más que simplemente estar alegre- disparó el Capitán.

-Mi marido es altamente sensible al alcohol, es una reacción psicológica- explicó Gaara con brevedad –Esto es un comportamiento normal. ¿Lastimó a alguien?

-Nah- respondió Naruto –Empezó desafiando a Shinobis a diestra y siniestra a un "duelo amistoso"; tiró a un tipo por la ventana, y hay un par de narices sangrando, pero despachó a los otros que intentaron taclearlo sin daño; no necesita pulverizar sus huesos para ganar, fue un golpe bastante limpio. ¿Puedes creer que es mejor peleando borracho que sobrio?- Naruto puso sus manos tras su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, con satisfacción, al mirar a través de la habitación hacia un tambaleante Lee.

-¿Y qué estabas haciendo todo este tiempo?- le preguntó Gaara con una voz firme y mortal.

-Ey, ¡intenté detenerlo! Pero esos tipos decidieron que era mejor ir a por ti. Como si el pequeño Lee se lastimase mucho por un pequeño toquecito en la mandíbula o el pinzar un nervio-

-Bien hecho- le dijo Gaara a los dos Jounin.

-¡Ey!

-Yo me haré cargo de esto.

Gaara se abrió paso a través de los destrozos hacia Lee, quien estaba hipando e intentando usar uno de sus dedos para romper el resto de la pared, y teniendo bastante éxito. Uno de los Jounin hizo un sonido de preocupación tras él, pero Gaara lo empujó hacia atrás.

Lee levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el crujido de las sandalias de Gaara a través de la superficie.

-¡Gaara!- exclamó con una gran y feliz sonrisa.

Al menos me reconoce, pensó Gaara.

La empañada mirada de Lee se concentró en él mientras se acercaba, y la sonrisa se volvió completamente descabellada.

-Ey, Gaara, ¿alguna vez te dije cuánto me gusta ese saco?- sus palabras se arrastraban un poco.

Gaara hizo una pausa cuando estaba a punto de pisar una mesa destrozada y miró sin curiosidad hacia su largo saco negro –No.

-Oh. Porque lo hago. Luces realmente bien en ese saco. Muy, muy, muy bien.

Gaara hizo una pausa. Lee, quien era siempre serio y trabajador con respecto a la villa, le estaba dando una mirada que normalmente sólo se daba en su habitación. Gaara recordó que Lee era un natural en el estilo del Puño Borracho cuando estaba en las últimas; al parecer, había otros efectos secundarios.

-Creo que deberías usar ese saco- declaró Lee, señalándolo y entonces mirando su propio dedo, perplejo.

-Estoy usando mi saco- dijo Gaara. Siguiéndole la corriente. Dio un paso, acercándose más.

-No, quiero decir que deberías usarlo esta noche, cuando tengamos sexo.

Gaara miró a Lee, y entonces hacia la ventana rota del comedor. Había habido unas pocas caras un segundo atrás, pero habían decido sabiamente escapar antes que su Kazekage mirase hacia aselado. Por el sonido, el círculo alrededor del edificio estaba ensanchándose a gran velocidad hasta que al menos pudiesen pretender que no podían oírlo.

-Podrías usarlo cuando te haga sexo oral- dijo Lee, soñador –O… estaba pensando el otro día-cuando te vi usando ese saco- que podaríamos intentar algo diferente y-…Er… - entonces, Lee al parecer fue distraído una vez más por la forma en que su dedo señalaba a Gaara.

No hubo más que silencio consternado de parte de los dos Jounins en la habitación. Naruto se estaba riendo tanto que ahogaría a un caballo, por supuesto.

Gaara no estaba en contacto con muchas emociones humanas normales, por lo que no estaba particularmente avergonzado, pero sabía que Lee estaría mortificado cuando despertase de eso, así que caminó hacia delante con más rapidez y tocó a Lee en el hombro.

Lee levantó la mirada de su dedo, dio una enorme sonrisa y se envolvió a sí mismo alrededor de Gaara con un suspiro feliz. Olía a alcohol. A mucho alcohol. Lee tendía a beber agua o jugo como si fuese alguna clase de competición, tragándose la mayor parte de un trago y golpeando con fuerza la botella con un generoso "¡Ahh!" cuando terminaba. En esas circunstancias, habría bebido una buena dosis antes de darse cuenta que el sabor era raro.

-Lee-

-¿Hmmm, Gaara?- ronroneó Lee. Una mano se deslizó bajo la espalda de Gaara para agarrar su trasero.

Gaara se dio cuenta que Lee había perdido algo de la noción de su propia fuerza junto con sus inhibiciones. Se encogió cuando lo apretó. El agarre no era suficiente para mutilar, Lee no se había perdido tanto, pero aún era incómodo.

-¡¿Kazekage-sama?!- preguntó uno de los Jounin en voz alta, dando un paso hacia delante.

-Lidiaré con esto- dijo Gaara, escueto, intentando deshacer las manos de Lee.

-Tienes tiempo ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?- murmuró Lee con felicidad en el cuello de Gaara –Hay una mesa allí. Algo allá. Ey, ¿quién rompió la mesa? Entonces, de todos modos, ¿podemos?

-No, ahora no.

Y definitivamente allí no. Lee era muy sensible sobre su relación y cómo lo veía el resto de Suna. Gaara, más familiar con sus propia villa, sabía que su casamiento con Lee había, de hecho, hecho mucho para que la villa fuese más cálida hacia Gaara; les había informado que su Kazekage era, sin duda, humano, con necesidades humanas y la habilidad de amar. Pero lo que Lee estaba sugiriendo… probablemente era demasiada información para ellos. Además, Gaara estaba seguro que era ilegal de acuerdo al estado de Sunakagure, y no se sentía con ganas de presidir su propio juicio por lujuria pública.

-¿Por favoooor?

-No- Gaara se las arregló para retirar la mano, pero la otra estaba bajando y estaba colgándose de su cinturón.

-Awww, ¿estás seguro?

-Seguro.

-Sólo besarse entonces- declaró Lee, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Gaara y apretando con delicadeza, o al menos lo que probablemente pensó que era delicadeza. Las costillas de Gaara crujieron.

Fue en parte por el agarre y la fuerza de Lee, pero más que nada fue el destello realarma cuando escuchó a los dos Jounin dar pasos al frente con determinación. Estaban considerablemente más apegados a "Lee-san" de lo que Lee habría creído, y todos se haría cargo del amigable esposo de su Kazekage, pero si pensaban que la vida de Gaara estaba siendo amenazada, matarían a Lee sin dudar.

La alarma que sintió al fin activó las defensas automáticas de Gaara.

La Arena siseó y se disparó en un círculo, levantando los brazos de Lee y echándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Ey! ¡Ouch!- Lee se tambaleó y agarró sus muñecas; las vendas estaban rotas, arrancadas, y su rostro arañado por la Arena.

-Lo siento- Gaara dio un paso adelante, alarmado y enojado consigo mismo por sus propias sanguinarias acciones que habían, una vez más, lastimado a la persona más importante de su vida.

-¿Qué-… -Lee se frotó los ojos, al parecer confuso –Oh, es verdad, ¡estaba en una competencia! ¡Ya he ganado cinco encuentros con otras personas! ¿Quieres desafiarme?

-No- dijo Gaara con rapidez –Quiero que-

Pero Lee ya había caído en una pose familiar de pelea.

-¡Vamos! Ey, ¡podemos decir que quien gane hoy va a ir arriba esta noche!

-Oh, ¿así que es así como ustedes deciden quién batea?- dijo un divertido Naruto desde ubicaciones populares. Gaara envió una mirada letal en esa dirección.

El momento de distracción le costó.

Lee estaba allí de repente y Gaara se encontró a sí mismo atacado por su punto ciego. Por lo normal, conocía los movimientos de Lee a la perfección; golpes cortos y rápidos moviéndose en graciosos movimientos- pero este estilo suelto y desconectado no era familiar para nada. Parecía como si Lee apenas pudiese moverse, pero aún así, con todos esos gestos no coordinados y borrachos, su puño salió disparado como un arma, atrapando a Gaara por sorpresa.

Tal y como la velocidad de Lee. La Barrera de Arena hizo que el puñetazo fuese más despacio, pero aún así el golpe la atravesó y atrapó a Gaara en un lado de su cara. Trastabilló hacia atrás para salir de su rango y tropezó con una silla.

-Señor-

-Les ordeno a todos ustedes que se queden atrás- gruñó Gaara –Mataré a la primera persona que lo lastime.

Los Jounin retrocedieron, a toda prisa.

-Eso fue rápido- dijo Lee, desilusionado, con sus ojos desenfocados una vez más mientras intentaba mirar hacia su propio puño.

-Ey, Gaara, ten cuidado- dijo Naruto, con la voz ahora seria –Cejotas es jodidamente rápido en el mejor de los casos, y ahora todas las estricciones se han ido.

-Él retiró el puño- declaró Gaara, parándose. No había tenido puesta su Armadura de Arena –no aquí, en su villa, enfrentándose a su marido- así que el puño de hecho había conectado. Pero no había sido más que un toque, considerando el tipo de golpe que Lee podía dar normalmente. Podría estar borracho y no del todo consciente de su propia fuerza, pero sólo estaba jugando, uno de sus "desafíos" amistosos.

-Oh, ¿segundo encuentro?- preguntó Lee, alegre, concentrándose en Gaara, o cerca.

-No, Lee- - empezó Gaara, hablando con rapidez, y entonces la Arena se estaba elevando para rechazar un borrón de golpes.

Lee seguía tambaleándose tanto que Gaara estaba seguro que estaba a punto de caer en cualquier momento, pero cada vez, el trastabillar se convertía en un giro mortal, o una patada alta, o un agraciado lance a fondo terminando en una lluvia de Arena mientras golpeaba la Barrera de Gaara. Gaara miraba a su marido, intentando descifrar este extraño estilo, y también descubrir cómo detener a Lee sin lastimarlo. Y cómo evitar que se lastimase a sí mismo; la velocidad de Lee estaba aumentando, y la Arena estaba teniendo momentos difíciles para estar a la altura, a pesar de la propia mejoría de Gaara en manipularla esos pasados años.

Lee esquivo algunos agarres de la arena, y trastabilló de costado, hipando.

-No, no estás i-intentando sheriamente, Gaara. V´mos, ¿acaso no quieresh jugar?

-No realmente, no- murmuró Gaara, llamando un poco más de Arena de las áreas circundantes.

-¿…No?- los grandes ojos de Lee de repente se llenaron de lágrimas -¿Estás enojado conmigo por -¡hic!- alguna razón? ¿Hice algo malo?

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Gaara, reaccionando a esa mirada tan automáticamente como la Arena reaccionaba para defenderlo, incluso a pesar que sabía que era la bebida lo que hablaba.

-Eso es bueno- dijo Lee con suavidad, frotándose los ojos, manchando a trazos de lágrimas y arena su rostro -¿Así que realmente no te importa jugar conmigo? ¿O sí, Gaara?

-Yo… - Gaara, quien acostumbraba pensar en matar como uno de los pequeños placeres más simples, de repente se dio cuenta que era incapaz de aplastar a Lee simplemente por rehusarse; no cuando Lee lo estaba mirando de esa manera. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más simples antes que descubriese que él tenía, contra todas las expectativas, un corazón, y que pertenecía firmemente a ese amable corte de tazón allí presente. Si escuchaba realmente fuerte, probablemente escucharía a Shukaku aullar en pura frustración a su contenedor.

-Quizás deberíamos ir primero a casa- tanteó, pero Lee cayó una vez más en una pose de pelea, con sus ojos aún más desenfocados que antes.

-¡TETENGO!

Y Naruto pareció materializarse de la nada y aterrizar en Lee.

Naruto era rápido, fuerte y no estaba dejando nada al azar. Era un visitante frecuente de Suna, sabía cuán rápido y duro era Lee. También estaba desfamiliarizado por completo con el Estilo del Puño Borracho, reflexionó Gaara, fatalista, cuando vio a Naruto volar a través del aire y caer con un ruido sordo sobre la pared más lejana.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó –Eso fue tonto. Deberías haberme dejado manejarlo a mí.

- Ooooooof...

-¡Lee, no!- disparó Gaara cuando un borrón verde salió disparado a su lado, apuntando a Naruto.

-Ey, ¡él me desafió!- le gritó Lee, alegre.

Lo que siguió fue corto y brutal. Naruto intentó retroceder, pero Lee se quedó en su rostro con facilidad, presionando su ventaja como un maestro del combate mano a mano. Naruto se balanceó, Lee esquivó como si todos sus huesos se hubiesen convertido de repente en huesos de goma, y entonces se balanceó hacia delante de nuevo y se zambulló en un complicado movimiento. Un borrón, y Naruto fue llevado al piso con un fuerte golpe, con Lee sobre él en una hermosa pose de Taijutsu, la mano derecha extendida, una rodilla levantada en perfecto equilibrio, su respiración tan medida y serena como cualquiera artista marcial maestro. Gaara fue sorprendido con la guardia baja por un destello de orgullo antes que se volviese a poner severo, y marchase para separar a los dos.

Lee bajó el pie con suprema preescisión y control. Luego casi se cayó. Se tambaleó, y Gaara pensó por un momento que colapsaría justo sobre un atontado Naruto. Entonces vio los brazos de Lee envolverse en los hombros de Naruto y hacerle una llave.

Naruto gruñó, completamente recuperado del golpe con su velocidad usual; intentó sacudirse a Lee con unos pocos y vigorosos puños a cualquier parte de su captor que pudiese alcanzar.

-No lo lastimes- dijo Gaara con rapidez, dando un paso adelante.

-¿Lastimarlo? ¿Lastimarlo _a él_? ¿Y qué hay de mí?- dijo Naruto, tirando del brazo de Lee que estaba rodeando su cuello.

-Tienes al Kyuubi, vivirás.

-¡Gracias!

-Lee, suéltalo- ordenó Gaara.

-Aún no se ha rendido- dijo Lee, razonable, apretando un poco más.

-Naruto, ríndete- dijo Gaara.

-¡Ni muerto! ¡No me rendiré nunca!

Gaara cerró los ojos. Él era el Kazekage de Sunakagure, y sus hombres estaban rodeando el comedor. Tenía que mantener su calma y su compostura en todas las circunstancias. Esto, normalmente, no le costaba esfuerzo alguno a Gaara, pero por primera vez en su vida, sentía unas irracionales y bastante inútiles ganas de maldecir…

-¡Kage Bunshin!

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron, para ver a una docena de Narutos separar a Lee del original, y empujar hacia abajo al borracho Jounin hacia la parte que no estaba rota de la pared más cercana, usando su masa y su fuerza combinada para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Gaara, rápido!- Le gritaron varios clones en armonía -¡Échale alguna restricción de arena!

La mano de Gaara se elevó, y la Arena siseó y se elevó a su orden-

-Lee gritando en agonía mientras el Ataúd del Desierto aplastaba su brazo y pierna izquierdos -sangre fluyendo, empapando la arena-

Gaara pestañeó e intentó concentrarse, pero el movimiento era demasiado cercano a esos de sus malos recuerdos años atrás; su mano tembló brevemente y la Arena se movió muy despacio.

Con un chillido, varios clones salieron volando y el resto desapareció con un puf, mientras intentaban atrapar a Lee sin lastimarlo demasiado. Naruto maldijo, el tipo de palabras que había elegido para su mentor Sannin.

La Arena salió disparada y atrapó las piernas y brazos de Lee, pero son los clones se movía muy rápido, y Gaara no se atrevía a apretar demasiado ruto, Lee se retorció y Gaara casi podía sentir la Arena abrasando la ropa y piel de su esposo. Gaara se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un estúpido débil y apretó su agarre, su mano extendida moviéndose despacio a un puño flojo.

Lee se disparó en movimientos que tenían que verse para creerse. Lo que lucía como un trastabillar sin gracia se volvió en una voltereta floja sobre un banco de Arena, y un, al parecer, movimiento sin esfuerzo de sus piernas lo liberó del otro. Lee daba tumbos como un acróbata borracho, todo rodillas y codos, pero aún así era de repente ágil cuando saltó sobre una oleada de Arena inventando atraparlo de nuevo.

-¡Yupiii!- chilló, feliz.

-Al menos uno de nosotros se está divirtiendo aquí- gruñó Naruto, frotándose una raspadura, pero estaba sonriendo con pesar a Lee mientras lo decía.

Dejó de sonreír y cayó en una pose defensiva cuando Lee tomó otro giro inesperado y abrupto y cargó hacia él, obviamente intentando finalizar su duelo. Estaba ondeando y moviéndose en una forma completamente caótica que hacía que incluso luchadores curtidos como Naruto y Gaara fuesen incapaces de predecir su aproximación. Estilo de Puño Borracho, pensó Gaara, desatando más Arena. No subestimaré esa escuela marcial nunca más.

-¡Ey!- protestó Naruto cuando una muralla da Arena reptó ante él. También estaba listo para un desafío. Uno está borracho, y el otro es un tonto luchando, concluyó Gaara, exasperado. Debería chocar sus cabezas una con la otra, pero probablemente ni lo sentirían.

La muralla de Arena que protegía a Naruto se movió como una cortina hacia Lee, se fracturó a su alrededor y se solidifico en una jaula de aspecto tosco.

-¡Esa es buena!- alardeó Naruto. Gaara no respondió, concentrándose en atraer más y más Arena, incrementando el contenido de minerales duros hasta que la jaula fuese irrompible. No había tenido mucho tiempo para preparar este jutsu, y el hecho que dejaba brechas para evitar enterrar a Lee por completo lo hacía más débil; Gaara no había estado armado para una lucha seria esa tarde-

-¡Yaaaaaaa-choi!

La Arena explotó en un lado de la jaula. Se mantuvo firme por un golpe. Gaara intentó reforzarla más, pero Lee estaba reaccionando demasiado rápido, y los golpes eran maestros pese a su estado de ebriedad.

-¡Kyyyyy-ahh!

Unos pocos "barrotes" de la jaula golpearon la pared. Naruto esquivó cuando un grupo de ellas voló por sobre su cabeza, y miró mientras Lee se las arreglaba para salir con dificultad por la brecha.

-Ey, Gaara, ¡ese fue un Jutsu interesante!- dijo Lee, alegre. Gaara lo revisó, pero Lee no parecía muy lastimado por el esfuerzo, más allá de algunos arañazos de Arena en sus brazos y piernas.

Lee se tambaleó a través de la superficie del piso, y su sonrisa feliz se derritió por grados mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Gaara?

-Gaara dio un prudente paso adelante.

-Gaara… ¿podemos seguir mañana? Tengo sueño.

-Mañana está bien- dijo Gaara, despacio.

-Bien- murmuró Lee, y entonces se dobló con gentileza hacia delante. Gaara lo atrapó antes que cayese.

Un par de brazos se amoldaron a los hombros de Gaara, pero ahora lo estaban sosteniendo con normalidad.

-Hmmmm. ¿Podemos irnos a la cama ahora?

-Seguro- susurró Gaara, arrodillándose para darle apoyo a Lee cuando cayó con pesadez.

-Hmbiem… - Lee se movió más cerca mientras Gaara lo sostenía. Su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Gaara mientras empezaba a roncar despacio.

El silencio cayó, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de una silla rota colapsando un poco más allá.

Naruto apareció a la vista, con una sonrisa de "¿no es adorable?" en su rostro mientras los miraba.

-¿Ya ha terminado?

-Sí.

-Buen trabajo. Toma, te daré una mano.

-Lo puedo cargar- dijo Gaara, parándose despacio para evitar molestar a Lee. No tenía ganas de dejar a nadie acercarse a su esposo mientras Lee estaba tan vulnerable, un reflejo automático y probablemente irracional que Gaara no se molestó en intentar frenar.

-Bueno, sí, hazme el favor- dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa y una mirada fija en sus ojos que decían que sabía exactamente lo que Gaara estaba sintiendo –Sólo en caso que se despierte. Tu jutsu de arena puede lastimarlo si él intenta algo. Puede atacarme a mí y a mis clones hasta que caiga dormido de nuevo y no habrá hecho mucho daño.

Gaara, reticente, vio la sabiduría en eso. Se pasó uno de los brazos de Lee sobre su hombro y Naruto hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó el Capitán, adelantándose. El otro Jounin mayor estaba afuera, dispersando a la multitud.

-No, estamos bien. ¿Capitán?

-¿Sí, Kazekage-sama?

-Normalmente no impongo edictos sin la aprobación del Concilio, pero estoy a punto de imponer una ahora- Gaara se amoldó a la forma dormida de Lee con más firmaza contra su cuerpo –Creo que voy a prohibir el alcohol en Sunakagure.

El Jounin miró a Lee y a la pared rota, y entonces hizo un saludo militar –El edicto estará en su mesa y lista para firmarse a primera hora de la mañana, Kazekage-sama.

-Bien. Retírese.

Un par de Chuunins habían llegado para limpiar el desastre. Miraban a su alrededor a los escombros y entonces a Lee con considerable respeto; los Shinobi de la Arena admiraban la fuerza. Había algo de afecto y diversión en la mezcla también. Y entonces, para su sorpresa, a Gaara se le dieron rápidas sonrisas de simpatía antes que los hombres se pusiesen a trabajar. Eso era nuevo. Al parecer que su marido borracho discutiese su vida sexual en voz alta había sido un paso más en probarle a su gente que Gaara era, sin duda, sólo humano. O posiblemente era el cuidado que Gaara había tenido en restringir a Lee… Eso tenía que ser algo más de la magia de Lee, pensó Gaara. Si su gran corazón y fe podía volver al monstruo más glacial y estresado en un amante, podía domar a quien fuese, incluso si las intenciones y los métodos eran a veces inesperados.

Naruto se estaba riendo bajito mientras se abrían paso a través de las calles, pero Gaara seguía teniendo recuerdos de lo que había sentido cuando el maldito Chuunin había espetado que algo le había pasado a Lee.

Vacío. Frío. Un vacío resonando donde su corazón y alma acostumbraban estar.

Gaara siempre había encarado a la realidad con la cabeza en alto. Sabía, y aceptaba, que su alegría y cordura ahora estaban puestos en un par de manos confiables, bondadosas y vendadas. Manos fuertes. Manos amables. Pero, al fin, humanas y mortales. Por un instante pensó que su peor pesadilla había pasado, y a pesar de todos los pensamientos que había tenido sobre eventualmente perder a Lee, el trágico pero no impredecible final de la vida de un Jounin, y en ese momento había sentido… no había palabras para cómo se había sentido.

Había estado tan preocupado…

Pero Lee estaba bien. O algo así. Entonces Gaara sólo tuvo que preocuparse sobre lastimar a Lee, o que otros lastimasen a Lee, y eventualmente evitar que Lee desafiase a Naruto o a Gaara mientras le daba con entusiasmo a las fuerzas Shinobis de la Arena demasiada información sobre su Kazekage. Esa parte había sido un poco estresante, pero en retrospectiva, ahora que estaba pensando sobre todo eso, bueno, tenía que admitir que había sido bastante…

.-.

-Gaara, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Lee, alarmado, cuando sintió que Gaara comenzaba a temblar casi silenciosamente. Con cuidado se desató a sí mismo del agarre de Gaara y se movió hacia atrás, para ver algo que pocos habían visto y vivido para contar el cuento.

Gaara de la Arena se estaba riendo.

.-.

.-.

FIN

**Notas de Maldoror (Autora):**

Me acabo de dar cuenta que este es mi primer PDV de Gaara… esto es más humor y romance que una pieza seria, pero con suerte mantuve su personaje (después de algunos de Lee) correcto ^_^

**Notas de Nakokun (traductora):**

(1) Recuerden que este capítulo único fue escrito en el 2005, así que shipudden no había sido publicado.

Y, al fin, el capítulo único que tenía planeado traducir desde… Ya no recuerdo cuándo.

¡No estoy muerta! Sólo he sido abducida por la universidad. Estoy a materia y media de recibirme, ya que en los últimos años he puesto la mayor parte de mis energías en obtener mi título. Tuve un respiro y decidí completar este proyecto, ya que lo debía desde no recuerdo cuándo.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
